Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 018
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht kneifen willst?“ fragt Symon noch einmal. Er weiß nicht, ob er seinem Herzen oder seinem Verstand folgen soll. Das erste sagt: „Hilf ihnen!“ das zweite sagt: „Es ist zu gefährlich, rette dich!“ Mind bleibt auf der Stelle stehen. Auch er wägt die Gedanken ab. Seine Mannschaft, seine Träume, seine Ziele. Alles was er im Leben erreichen will, kann jetzt in ungreifbare Ferne rücken, sollte er den Kampf nicht gewinnen. „Ich glaube, dass dieser Schritt den wir tun können, ein Richtiger ist. Nicht alles kann im Leben einfach sein. Du als Agent solltest das wissen, dass dein Leben in schwierigen Missionen oft in Gefahr schweben kann. So auch in diesem Augenblick.“ Symon nickt. „Vermutlich hast du Recht, lass es tun. Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, dann sind wir wenigstens Helden für all die Leute, die zuschauen, in paralysierender Angst nicht eingreifen zu können...Los, zuerst befreien wir die Leute, damit sie wenigstens eine Chance zur Flucht haben. Ich lenke sie ab und du bindest sie los. In Symons Stimme liegt hörbare Spuren von Angst und Zweifel. Er rennt an den Rand der Arena und schreit laut auf: „LOS, ICH BIN HIER. TÖTET MICH DOCH WENN IHR KÖNNT!“ Sankt Nimmerlein fällt fast vom Stuhl als er die beiden in der Arena erblickt: KLICK. „Verschwinde aus der Hinrichtungszeremonie, außer du denkst wirklich das du eine Chance hast lebend hier rauszukommen. Das kannst du vergessen.“KLICK. Nimmerlein drückt auf einen Knopf und die Gitter verschließend sich, wodurch die Flucht aus der Arena gehindert wird. Er pfeift nun einen langen Ton, welcher den Tieren den Befehl gibt, sich auf Symon zu stürzen. Mind läuft unterdessen zu den Gefangenen und löst ihre Fesseln, wodurch sie sich aufrichten können. „Verdammt, wir kommen hier erst raus, wenn wir die Tiere erledigen. Wer nicht kämpfen will, soll sich möglichst weit von ihnen distanzieren, wer mit helfen will, der kommt mit mir.“ Der Bär richtet sich auf und schlägt mit seinen Pranken auf Symon ein, der ihnen allerdings ohne große Mühen ausweichen kann. Der Löwe allerdings ist sehr schnell und stürzt sich mit einem Sprung auf ihn drauf, wodurch er zu Boden geworfen wird. „Argh, das kam unerwartet, ein Glück hat der Eisenpanzer das Gewicht des Löwen abgefangen.“ Der Tiger wendet sich von Symon ab und läuft auf ein paar flüchtende Sklaven zu, um seine „eigene“ Beute zu fangen. Ray springt auf den Tiger zu und schlägt ihm ins Gesicht, wodurch er laut brüllt und seinen Kopf schüttelt, da seine Augen getroffen wurden. „Er sieht nichts. Lauft weg.“ Der Löwe schlägt inzwischen weiter auf Symon ein, dem die Schläge durch seinen Eisenpanzer nicht viel ausmachen. „Verdammt er hat mich festgenagelt, er kommt zwar nicht an mich ran, aber ich kann auch keinen Gegenangriff starten. Ich bräuchte meine Hände für eine Fingerpistole, aber der Löwe lässt mir kaum Zeit um sie zu bewegen.“ Ray springt auf den Löwen zu und begreift die Problematik des Agenten. Der Löwe versucht ihn abzuschütteln und lässt von Symon ab, der erst einmal durchatmen muss. „Los benutz' deine Pistole.“ Ray klingt ängstlich, während er auf dem Löwen reitet und sich an seiner Mähne festklammert. „Du sollst der Liebling der Marine sein, du verhältst dich hier ziemlich stümperhaft“, entgegnet Symon verächtlich. „Wieso seit ihr hier? Um meine Arbeit zu tun, damit ich als nutzlos dastehe?“ „Hendrumber pass' auf!“ der Bär verpasst ihm einen Schlag der den unvorbereiteten Symon einige Meter wegschleudert. Seine Brust beginnt zu bluten, mehrere Rippe sind angeschlagen oder gebrochen. Er krümmt sich schmerzend auf dem Boden. Der Tiger hat sich inzwischen beruhigt und hingelegt. „Man muss ihm nur die richtigen Befehle geben“, bemerkt Mind fröhlich. Er läuft nun zu Symon und trägt ihn zu den Sklaven, die noch immer verängstigt am Rand lauerten. Besonders die schwangere Frau und der alte Mann wimmern traurig. „Formel 6? Sollte kein Problem sein das zu lernen.“ Mind legt den verletzten Symon an die Seite und bittet die Sklaven auf ihn zu achten. „Er darf sich erst einmal nicht bewegen.“ Auch Raymond hat es schwer erwischt als ihn der Löwe abgeworfen hat und er einige Meter durch die Erde schlittern muss. Seine Arme und Beine aufgeschürft, der Dreck in seinen Wunden schmerzt zusätzlich. Der Löwe läuft mit einem Jagdsprung auf den verletzten Ray los, prallt aber an Mind ab, der den Eisenpanzer einsetzen konnte. „Fingerpistole.“ Der Löwe fällt leblos zu Boden, als sich der Finger in seine Brust bohrt. „Bleibt nur noch Meister Petz. Na los bringen wir es zu Ende.“ Die Menge jubelt und feuert den Retter in der Not an. Nimmerlein knirscht mit seinen Zähnen, sein Plan geht zunichte. Seine Hinrichtung wird zum Dressurzirkus indem seine Tiere nicht mehr nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. „Zum Glück habe ich noch ein Ass im Ärmel.“ Er bläst in seine Pfeife, ein langes zischendes Geräusch vernimmt jetzt der Bär. „Ich habe diesem Bären mit einer Teufelsfrucht gefüttert und ihm einige Tricks beigebracht, es wird langsam spannend.“ Er bläst nun noch einen Befehl in die Pfeife und der Bär nutzt nun seine Teufelskraft. Große Stacheln wachsen aus seinem Fell. Er stellt sich auf zwei Beine und wirft seinen Kopf nach vorne, wodurch sich einige Stacheln lösen und auf Mind zufliegen. Diesen kann er mühelos ausweichen. „Ich habe einen Schwachpunkt entdeckt.“ Er pfeift noch einmal und der Bär nimmt nun den liegenden Ray ins Visier. „Nein“ Mind wirft sich dazwischen und fängt die Stacheln mit seinem Panzer ab. „Verdammt, sobald ich den Panzer auflöse, werde ich die Stacheln spüren, aber wenn ich ihn aktiv halte, dann verbraucht das meine Energiereserven. Ich muss den Bär besiegen. Er läuft auf den Bären zu, worauf er seinen ganzen Körper mit Stacheln überzieht. „Das ist ein schlauer Bär, so komme ich auch nicht heran.“ Der Bär setzt nun einen neuen Angriff ein, statt ein Ziel direkt anzugreifen, schleudert er dutzende Stacheln nach oben, damit sie wie Regen auf den Gegner niederprasseln. Symon richtet sich auf und aktiviert noch einmal seinen Eisenpanzer und springt in die Luft. Er versucht die Stacheln abzufangen, damit sie die Sklaven und Arina nicht abbekommen. Diese ist fassungslos und gerührt, wie sie gerade gerettet wird. Ein dumpfer Aufprall und ein Schrei ertönen, als Symon landet. Sein Körper knickt ein und er spürt die Stacheln, die sich in ihn bohren. Auch Mind begreift den ernst der Lage, sein Mitstreiter hat Verletzungen, blutet und hat seine Energie in den Schutz gesteckt. Die Sklaven haben zwar nicht abgekriegt, haben aber nur noch einen kampffähigen Beschützer. Mind! Larner liegt blutend auf dem Boden, seine Beine schmerzen und seine Wunden brennen. Nimmerlein ist von seinem Sieg überzeugt. KLICK: „Gleich kommt der große Augenblick, zwei zusätzliche Verbrecher werden nun wegen versuchter Strafvereitelung zu Tode verurteilt. Ihr seht, wer sich einmischt hat nichts zu lachen, verneigt euch vor meiner Macht.“ Die Zuschauer zögern, sie sehen tatsächlich, dass der Bär die Hosen anhat. Er kann durch seinen Dornenschutz nicht angegriffen werden, hat aber durch seinen Dornenregen einen flächendeckenden Angriff. Stille macht sich breit. Konnten sie einem Aristokraten wiedersprechen, einem der höchstgestellten Menschen dieser Welt. „Hört nicht auf ihn“, ruft Arina lauthals. „Diese Hinrichtung ist eine Farce und sie wird nicht vollzogen werden. Nimmerlein will euch nur seine Skrupellosigkeit präsentieren. Damit ihr ihm aus Angst gehorcht, um einem geplanten Schicksal,wie das von uns zu Unrecht Verurteilten, zu entgehen. Hört nicht auf ihn, gestaltet euer Leben selbst. Habt Spaß und macht was ihr für Richtig haltet, lasst euch diese Freiheit nicht von ihm stehlen. Er ist der wahre Verbrecher!“ Sie guckt Mind an, der dem Bären noch immer gegenübersteht. „Du hast mich schon einmal gerettet, ich bin mir sicher, dass du es bist.“ Mind nickt erleichtert: „Ja, du hast absolut Recht. Jetzt werde ich es wiederholen. LEUTE, HÖRT AUF IHRE WORTE UND STREBT NACH FREIHEIT, DANN WIRD EUER LEBEN IMMER ERFÜLLT SEIN, WIR KÄMPFEN HIER FÜR UNSERE FREIHEIT UND DEM EINFLUSS AUF EURE FREIHEIT. LASST UNS DIESEN KAMPF NICHT VERLIEREN!!!“ Die Menge jubelt bemerklich, sie schreien nun aufgeregt und feuern Mind an, damit er diesen Teufelsbären zum Teufel jagt. „Danke Arina für deine ermutigenden Worte.“ Er presst das Buch an sich und spürt eine ungeheure Stärke. Die Menge hat ihm das Selbstbewusstsein verliehen, um diesen Kampf gegen den Bären und Sankt Nimmerlein zu gewinnen. Der Bär brüllt laut und schwingt seine mit Dornen übersäte Pranke. Mind ist stärker und schlägt ihm in den Magen. Die Dornen die sich dadurch nicht in seine Hand bohrten sind zerbrochen und fallen zu Boden. Der Bär schnaubt und sackt nun nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zusammen. Mind seine Hand hat durch diesen finalen Angriff großen Schaden erlitten. Durchbohrt und blutig, zieht sich jeden einzelnen Dorn heraus. Nimmerlein ist geschockt, seine drei Bestien wurden allesamt besiegt. Auch ein weiteres Pusten erweist sich als wirkungslos: „Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein. Wenn ich nicht gewinne, dann sollen wenigstens die anderen verlieren. Dafür habe ich Plan b) vorbereitet. KLICK. „Nun die Hinrichtung ist wohl abgeblasen, aber dafür habe ich ein weiteres Spektakel. Einen hübschen Buster Call, der noch tausendmal schlimmer ist, als meine Tiere. Wenn ihr mich schon demütigt, dann werde ich mich selbstverständlich revanchieren.“ KLICK. „Ein Glück habe ich diese Schnecke aus dem Hauptquartier mitgehen lassen und nun schön auf das Knöpfchen drücken. „Halt, her mit der Schnecke, der Bürgermeister hat mit Alber die Loge erreicht und springt den überraschten Nimmerlein an. Dieser lässt die Schnecke fallen und sie wird von Alber mit einem Sprung aufgefangen, bevor sie mit der Knopfseite auf den Boden aufgeprallt wäre. KLICK: „Hey, liebe Leute, hier spricht der Bürgermeister, es wird heute keinen Buster Call geben, auch keine Hinrichtung, das wird es auf meiner Insel niemals geben. Alle Sklaven erhalten ab sofort dauerhafte Unterkunft auf meiner Insel. Vergessen sie diesen Schock und amüsieren sie sich. Es lebe die Freiheit!!!“ Die Menge tobt vor Erleichterung und Freude. Die Tore wurden geöffnet, die Gefangenen waren nun frei. Auch die Sklaven haben nach Jahren ihre Freiheit erlangt. Nur Symon und Ray blieben liegen. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen. Völlig regungslos liegen sie nun in der Arena. „Hey steht auf, ihr seid frei.“ Es kommt keinerlei Antwort von den beiden. „Na kommt steht auf. Arzt, wir brauchen einen Arzt.“ Während die Zuschauer fröhlich das Kolosseum verlassen haben, merkt keiner außer Mind, dass sich Symon Hendrumber und Raymond Larner nicht mehr bewegten. Der Schrecken ist vorbei. Nimmerlein wurde überwältigt und befindet sich nun im Schwitzkasten der beiden Männer, die nun abwechselnd auf ihn einschlagen. Mind verlässt nun die Arena. Er hat den Menschen zwar die Hoffnung auf Freiheit wiedergegeben. Aber dafür muss er vielleicht einen hohen Preis zahlen. Das Leben zweier Freunde.